Over Coffee and Cake
by PixieStix110
Summary: There's a girl who just likes to be left alone but a guy keeps bugging her at the cafe she works at. MaruiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I own the OC!

This is in the girls PoV and mostly random fluff I wanted to write. My first update for the summer! Whoo!

* * *

**Over Coffee and Cake**

He's there again. I don't know why but he keeps coming everyday for the past two weeks. He keeps trying to talk to me, but I don't want to, he's creepy, like a stalker! He has short….ish, red hair and purple eyes. Oh great! Now's he's smiling at me with that perfect smile. Ignore him, I thought to myself. I could so feel myself blushing. Maybe I should just quit this job and get another, one with out freaky people. Come on really why me! He's never even told me his name. There are so much cuter girls then like Akira. She's a sporty type, captain of the track team, nice legs, just broke up with her boyfriend or Yuki, she popular and has a cheerful attitude.

The only quality I have is that I'm tall, that is a good thing right? I'm not as pretty as some girls, I'm quite boring. I have long brown hair which I put into a messy ponytail and I have gray eyes that are hidden from my bangs. My favorite clothing is jeans and a comfortable sweatshirt. I'm not that good in school, B's and C's, average in sports, horrible in music and art and very crude with a horrible temper and I talk to myself. So why a cute guy like him would be interested in me?!

"Karin! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!" A hand slammed down in front of me snapping me out of my rambling trance.

"Oh, sorry." I said in return. A girl named Shia tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"Karin, can you cover my shift for me? I have a date you see, and I can't be late." Shia pleaded. I gulped.

"I guess that's ok..." I mumbled. I couldn't say no, I don't think I have the ability to say no.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one!" She said before running out the café door. I sighed it was going to be a long day. I picked up the tray covered with tasty treats that varied from cakes, cookies, milkshakes, ice cream, coffee, lattes, and yummy original blend tea. I could smell tiramisu from the kitchen; the rich chocolate and coffee smell overwhelmed the others.

"Lets see, table five…table five." I mumbled scanning the room for table five. "!!!" I almost fell over with my horrible luck."

"Darn it!" I said under my breath. My feet shuffled quickly over the tiled floor to where he was sitting.

"Here's your order, sir." I placed the Strawberry Shortcake and the Black Iced Coffee on the table and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned back around.

"What is it?" I smiled my best fake smile.

"Um… I was wondering if you would like to talk over coffee and cake sometime." Again he asks. I sighed, how many times have I told him no.

"Sorry, I can't." I began to walk away.

"At least tell me your name!" He franticly said. I guess that can cause no harm.

"It's Karin." I told him with my back turned.

"Karin! That's an awesome name. Mine's Marui!" He hyperly told me with a grin. I smiled; I hope he didn't see me blush. I walk though the kitchen doors and put my apron on.

An order came in for our Cinnamon Chocolate Pound Cake Supreme. I took out the flour, eggs, butter, sugar, cream, cinnamon, coco powder, and my trusty wooden spatula. I started stirring the ingredients together. The cream looking batter looked and smelled delicious when I poured it into the 18 inch cake pan. I popped it in the oven at 375° and set the timer for 50 minutes. As I waited I took out the ingredients for decoration. The table was filled with strawberries, bananas, butter cream, sugar powder, and a bowl of chocolate ganache. I took the strawberries and glazed them with sugar and water to give them a shiny finish. The oven beeped and I slowly slid the cake out. I used a cake knife to cut the light and fluffy cinnamon cake in two parts. In the middle I placed cut strawberries and bananas and whipped cream. On the top I slowly covered the cake in the chocolate ganache, placed whole glazed strawberries on and poured some whipped cream in between each one. I graded some white chocolate and sprinkled it right over the chocolate top and I put it in the fridge. I sat down on the cherry wood stool and took out my math book from my school bag.

"Lets see. The square root of x is twice the number of 3 and 5 more than x multiplied by 61 and 61 is divisible by 8 less then x. what is x?... HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW!!" I slammed the blue covered text book shut, and leaned up against the wall, and went to sleep.

I twisted around, to find myself on something soft. My eyes shot open, to find that I was on my bed in my pink bunny PJ's. What the?! How the heck did I get here? A note? I peeled the yellow sticky paper off my arm. 'Karin! Your manager called me yesterday to pick you up 'cause you fell asleep. Anyways, I'm out to work so remember to go to work! -Love Mom!' I looked at the clock 6:00 it read in bold red numbers. The sun was bleeding through the thin fabric of my curtains. Realizing it was Saturday, I clamped a pillow over my red dried eyes trying to block the bright light.

"Stupid Allergies! Stupid sun!" I muttered. I was futile against the sun; I laid tummy side down, my head pressed down on my soft feather pillow. Slowly going back to sleep.

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-

"Hnnn" My eyes glanced to the clock, 12:45…. "DARN IT! How did I sleep through my alarm! I'm LATE FOR WORK!!" Spiriting out of my bed, I frantically searched through my closet for my Starlit Café uniform. It was a dark blue Victorian Style uniform with yellow ribbons. "It shouldn't be this hard to find!" I shouted to my closet door. I felt something underneath my feet, I looked down, it was my uniform. I laughed to myself while I got changed. I had 10 minutes to get there while it usually takes 20 minutes on my bike. I put on my running shoes, and sprinted away.

15 minutes later, I was panting and sweating at the front doors of the Starlit Café.

"I'm here." I said panting. My legs felt like jelly and my head felt light, I wobbled in and picked up my order booklet.

"Hmmmm Lets see today's special is the Raspberry Chocolate Moose Rum Cake." I happily said to the air.

"KARIN!" Shouted a voice, which was gave me a chill up and down my spine. "You where suppose to be here two hours ago! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW IS?!" Naomi (My manager) Yelled.

"Um…a Columbus Day?" I tried.

"NO! IT'S VALENTAINE'S DAY! AND WE ARE SO BUSY TODAY FOR LAST MINUTE CHOCOLATE ORDERS!" She yelled.

"Oh… sorry…" I whispered. I walked over to the cash register "Dang it, I didn't know it was Valentines Day, like I ever celebrate it."

"Well you should!" I looked up to see Marui in front of me. "How old are you?" He asked. I was taken back at his question.

" Um…. I'm 17." I stated.

"REALLY!! I thought you were younger."

"How old are you?" I asked

"15…"

"Pfft!" I tried to holding laughter. "15!! AHAHAHAHA!" I broke out laughing!

"You're cute when you laugh." I blushed at his statement.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" He asked.

"Um…I like to bake and and I love gardening. What about you?"

"I'm the part of the tennis team. " He said

"Are you any good?"

"Of course! I'm a genius after all." He grinned.

"Seriously?! …Cool! What school do you go to?"

"I go to Rikkai Dai." He said

"I use to go there." I said. I got quiet; I didn't know what else to say.

"Sooooo" He said quietly "Would you like to talk over coffee and cake?"

"Sorry, but no. Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because I like you. Plus 'cause you never said yes and I want to know more about you."

"What can you possibly like about me?"

"I think you're a very sweet person and you're not like the other girls." He quietly said. I was getting mad of how he can say those things so bluntly.

"I'm not like the other girls, what do you mean? I'm not pretty like them? Not as sporty as them? You think I'm pitiful! DON'T YOU!"

"What?! That's not it!"

"I think you shouldn't talk to me anymore." My voice sound irritated.

"Huh? W-w why?" He sounded startled

"Don't you get it?!! It's because you're annoying!" I shouted. He looked very hurt. He walked out of the café and I felt like I did something horrible.

The rest of the day was horrible. I served three girls who I knew but they hated me. I served a little devil who threw his cake at me, and a woman who screamed at me and yelled that the food and service was bad. I couldn't take it anymore and smacked her. That was a bad idea; I would have got fired if I wasn't such a good baker.

When I got home that night I was so tired, my parents weren't home once again and I ended up skipping dinner and going right to bed. I was feeling so alone, did I push away someone who liked me or did I do the right thing? I'm so confused! I stared at my ceiling and started to count the glow-in-the-dark star I plastered to my bedroom ceiling. I did like him, I couldn't deny that, but did he truly like me? Would I get hurt if I did go out with him? Was I expecting too much from a guy? Am I reading to far into this? My head hurt, I couldn't think anymore. I put my ipod in my ears and put the volume as high as it could go. My eyes started to hurt and turn red. I rubbed my hands over my eyes.

"Stupid allergies." I mumbled as I went to sleep listen to the soft music that was playing in my ears.

The next day, I was up before my alarm rang and was propped on top of my bed, in a ball, with the lights off. I sighed for the 80th time that morning. I was frustrated with myself and I didn't want to go to work.

"Karin?...Karin?" I heard from outside my door. After a few moments of silence I hear my name a couple more times followed by knocking. I finally gave in.

"Come in." My mom came through the door.

"Is everything alright dear?" She asked

"Yeah everything's fine. Peachy Golden!" I said faking a smile. I totally could tell my mom was not buying this but I also knew that she knows I won't give in and tell her what's bothering me.

"Alright, but Karin just remember, I'm always here if you need me." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I slowly got out of my bed and went to take a shower which I neglected to do yesterday. The warm steam shower felt good. I got out and got changed with plenty of time to spare.

When I got to the Starlit Café it was packed jammed of girls getting chocolate to give to their crushes and boys getting chocolate for their girlfriends. With a sigh I walked up to the front counter.

"KARIN! Hurry up and fill these orders." Naomi gave me a big stack of little pieces of paper. I ran to the kitchen to start making these outrageously giant orders. One by one the heart shaped boxes disappeared into the hand of various people of all ages. Karin do this, Karin do that, Karin it's 12 to a box not 13, Karin, Karin, Karin! I had enough of my name. Going to the kitchen, filling boxes of chocolate, handing them to people at the front desk, back to the kitchen. I was getting so tired of doing that over and over again. Once in awhile I would scant the seats for Marui, whom I hadn't seen all day.

"Oh, lookie here. Little Miss Karin covered in flour. No wonder you never had a boyfriend. You're such a loser. You're going to end up alone in life, if you stay the way your are!" My classmate Hara stated. I had to suppress the urge to spit in her chocolate. I gave the chocolate with a great big fake grin. I was exhausted. I sat down, behind the counter, on the floor covered flour to take a breather.

"Karin! You're slacking! Get back to work!" A girl name Lori yelled. I closed my eyes for a moment and got back up ready to work again.

It was now seven and I still haven't seen Marui. He's usually here by now. Maybe I went to far this time. Why did I have to be so mean to him!? Darn! I was cleaning the counter, one more box of chocolate was left, the one I was planning to give to Marui today to apologize. When I exited the shop and started to walk home. I saw him standing there with a girl next to him; she was clinging on to him like a bee to honey. I was now furious. He said he liked me, but there he was with another girl. I'm not the type who jumps to conclusions but today was not my day. I stomped up to them and stared Marui right into the eyes.

"I hate you." Was all I could say before running away without anyone saying anything more.

Once again I found myself alone on my bed counting the stars. The box of chocolate I had was now tossed in my school bag. Naomi was kind and for my hard work gave me the leftover cake that we didn't sell. So I was pigging out on some of the leftovers. I was eating some of the Lemon Berry Cake, a piece of the Mocha Chocó Chip Chocó Melt Deluxe, and a bit of the Fruit Custard Tart (it was topped with a bunch of strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, melon, lychee, and cherries! YUM!) While sipping a warm cup of green tea with a tad of honey. I was set. Sweets were the best things to eat when you're sad after all.

"Ugh, I feel horrible." Was the first thing I said when I woke up on Monday morning. I was lying on my bed with cake and candy surrounding me. "I don't want to go to school today." I whined. I got up anyways, because I had to. I put on a pair of faded jeans a pink t-shirt and put a large gray sweatshirt over it. I waited out side in the chilly air and waited for the bus. I could see some girls had chocolate ready to give to that certain someone. This is why I hate Valentine's Day, gigglely girls who are obsess with boys and their looks, and guys who think there all that after receiving chocolate or guys who brag about who they're giving chocolate to.

School that day can be described in one word, horrifying. There were too many people being all lovey dovey with one another. Like their going to be your solemate. When I entered to café, it was fairly empty now with the exception of a few of our regular customers. I gave an old lady (that I knew for the past year when she came in every Monday and Thursday) a cup of coffee, and she talked to me. She was always very nice.

"Karin, why don't you have a boyfriend to spend your Valentine's with?" She asked.

"Um… well I just didn't feel like asking anybody." She replied to me with a nod. Snow started to gently fall down on the streets. The front door bell rang. I looked over to see Marui standing by the doorway.

"Karin, do you have any chocolate left? No other store seems to have anymore." He asked hastily and out of breath. Was he going to give it to that girl yesterday? I looked behind the counter, there was one left. The one I brought for me to eat later.

"Um…yeah. There's one left. Here." I handed him the small heart shaped box that contained the chocolate I made.

"You made this right? When do you get off work?" He questioned. I was confused, why did it matter?

"Yeah I did and I get off about now." I hesitantly said.

"Good." He smiled. I turned away to go put my apron away.

"Karin wait!" He grabbed my arm and turned my around.

"Here." He pushed the chocolates towards me. I was surprised. "That girl yesterday, was my cousin, she came home from college yesterday and I had to spend the day with her. That's all!!! I swear!" He said all in one breathe. I genuinely smiled and laughed a little. I took the chocolates gratefully.

"I was wondering, when you get off work, would you mind talking to me over coffee and cake?" He smiled.

"I don't know, I think I'm busy." I said childishly. He nudged me and I smiled.

"Gladly." I softly whispered.

As we held each others hand and together we went out the glass doors in the slowly drifting snow to go talk over coffee and cake.

* * *

This was fun to write! I might make another chapter for Marui's PoV depending on my mood and my schedule but I probably will because I really wanted more Marui in it but couldn't accommodate it. So anyways Please Review!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any Prince of Tennis Characters

Note- "Talk"

Warnings- Slight OOCness?

My Writers block is over!! And it took school to make my mind start flowing again….wow that's sad. )':

* * *

**Over Coffee and Cake**

**Marui's PoV**

It was a sunny day at Rikkai Dai. Nioh, Akaya, Yagyuu, Jackal, and I was running laps for putting caterpillars in his tennis bag and gym bag which held his tennis equipment and spare clothes (well Jackal and Yagyuu for not stopping us). But it was sooo worth it to get to see the look on Sanada fuku-buchou's face. He's still trying to get a couple of caterpillars off of his tennis racket. The rest of the regulars were having practice matches. More and more fangirls were gathering around the fence to see Yukimura-buchou. When I heard the words "the best cake ever" coming from one of the girls' mouth, I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey, what cake are you-"

"MARUI! 20 more laps for stopping!!" Fuku-buchou shouted. I'll just ask them later.

-------

Finally! Practice is over! It's not like its bad but I've been craving some strawberry cake since Fuku-buchou banned sweets. I think it was because awhile ago my precious chocolate cake somehow ended up under Fuku-buchou's butt. It was so hilarious; you can just imagine what it looked like! And he didn't even notice until buchou pointed it out to him. I ran like a 1000 laps that day. I rushed out of the locker room hoping to find those two girls who were talking about cake. I ran back to the tennis courts to see if I could locate them.

"You two!" I frantically said since they were about to leave.

"Oh my god! It's Marui-sama!!" One of them shrieked.

"You two were talking about cake earlier, right?"

"Yeah we were, why?" The other girl said

"Which shop?"

"I don't really know but it was a café on 42nd street."

"But it's not the place for you Marui-sama!"

"Why not?" I said confused

"The waitress was really cold." the girl said flatly

"She really was! It was bad customer service!"

"I know, right?!"

"She'll steal your soul!"

"I think it'll be alright! Thanks!" I said with a smile.

-------

'Let's see which one.' I thought. 'There's 3 cafés on this street. I guess I'll start on the left.' When I entered the café, it was emo. The walls were black, and the tables were dark, and all the workers had some kind of piercing. I walked right back out…the café killed my soul. Oh well! On to the next one! The next one was worse. It was filled with pink lace and rainbows with a bunch of cross-dressing boys. It made my eyes bleed. Okay, the last one, this better be it unless it was the last one and those girls were into those types of things….. –Cough- -Cough- I opened the door to the last one. The little brass bell tied to the glass doors make a small jingling noise.

"Irasshai!" One of the waitresses said.

The floor was tile and the counter top was granite. The tables were cherry wood, the bottom of the wall was wood and the rest of the wall was light blue. It looked decent. The uniforms were dark blue with yellow ribbons. I sat down at one of the tables and this grumpy looking waitress came over.

"May I take your order?" She said in a monotone voice.

"I'll have the special please!"

"One White Chocolate Drizzle Cake coming right up!" A few minutes later, she came back out with a chocolate cake drizzled with white chocolate and dark chocolate. I picked up the fork and took a big bite.

"Mmmm! This is delicious!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks! I made it!" She smiled and I blushed.

"Wow! You made this! It's awesome!!!"

"Thanks." she said again.

"What's your name?" I asked bluntly.

"Um… I got to go." Her face became stiff and the atmosphere became cold. I finished my cake, paid for it and left.

'Geez! What's her deal? Whatever! I'm not giving up!' I threw my fist into the air.

--------

I was rushing out of the locker room to go the café when Nioh and Akaya stopped me.

"Marui, where have you been going for the past week?" Nioh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nowhere!" I said a bit too quickly.

"I bet he's seeing a girl." Akaya said.

"Wha-? No way!" I said blushing.

"See I told you, Akaya. He is seeing someone!"

"Damn!" Akaya pulled out 10 dollars and slapped it in Nioh's hand.

"It's not like I'm seeing her!" I shouted in defense.

"Who is it?" Nioh and Akaya said at the same time.

"It's a girl who works at a café but I don't really talk to her and I don't even know her name. And for the past week I've been asking her out to coffee and cake. But she keeps turning me down!"

"She probably older than you." Jackal said walking up to us.

"Let's all go then." Nioh said.

"Yeah!" Akaya said cheerfully. We all walked up to the Starlit Café to find out she wasn't there.

"Aww man! I wanted to see who Marui-sempai liked!" Akaya whined.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

---------

For the next few days I've been trying to ask her out but she always says no. I wonder why. A few days before Valentine's Day, I went back to the Starlit Café once again. I sat down and saw her scan her eyes over the tables and she looked shocked and muttered something.

"Here's your order, sir." She placed the Strawberry Shortcake and the Black Iced Coffee on the table and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned back around.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"Um… I was wondering if you would like to talk over coffee and cake sometime." I ask again. I wonder how many times I've been shot down by her.

"Sorry, I can't." She replied and she began to walk away.

"At least tell me your name!" I asked frantically. I hoped she would answer me.

"It's Karin." She told me with her back turned.

"Karin! That's an awesome name. Mine's Marui!" I hyperly told her with a grin. She smiled; I saw her face turn flush red. I saw her walk though the kitchen doors and disappear.

---------

I was at the tennis courts and I was on a roll! I guess I was just in a happy mood.

"Neh, Marui-sempai! It's not fair let's play singles instead of doubles!"

"No way!"

"Marui! Why are you so happy?" Yukimura-Buchou asked.

"It's because the girl he's been crushing on for the past two weeks and a half finally talked to him yesterday." Akaya shouted.

"Oh really? Who is she?"

"It's none of your business!" I blushed. "I need to go."

"Why?" Akaya asked

"'Cause my cousin's coming over tonight."

"Oh."

I raced home.

"Okaa-San, when is Seika coming over?"

"Later, why?"

"I just want to introduce her to someone. I'm going out, 'kay?"

"Okay, be back for dinner."

I was heading toward café when I remembered that it's Valentine's Day soon. I went through the doors and over heard Karin say "Valentines Day, like I ever celebrate it."

"Well you should!" I said. She looked up at me. "How old are you?" I asked. She looked taken back at my question.

" Um…. I'm 17." she stated.

"REALLY!! I thought you were younger."

"How old are you?" She asked

"15…"

"Pfft!" I could see her trying to hold in her laughter. "15!! AHAHAHAHA!" And finally she broke out laughing!

"You're cute when you laugh." I blushed at what I said and I could see her blush too.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked.

"Um…I like to bake and and I love gardening. What about you?"

"I'm the part of the tennis team. " I said

"Are you any good?"

"Of course! I'm a genius after all." I grinned looking proud.

"Seriously?! …Cool! What school do you go to?"

"I go to Rikkai Dai." I told her.

"I used to go there." She said. We both got quiet. The quietness over came us.

"Sooooo" I said quietly "Would you like to talk over coffee and cake?"

"Sorry, but no. Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because I like you. Plus 'cause you never say yes and I want to know more about you."

"What can you possibly like about me?"

"I think you're a very sweet person and you're not like the other girls." I quietly said. I must sound really stupid. I was getting a bit frustrated since she wasn't saying anything. Maybe I pushed it too far.

"I'm not like the other girls, what do you mean? I'm not pretty like them? Not as sporty as them? You think I'm pitiful! DON'T YOU?!"

"What?! That's not it!" I said frantically.

"I think you shouldn't talk to me anymore." Her voice sound irritated.

"Huh? W-w why?" I sounded startled.

"Don't you get it?!! It's because you're annoying!" She shouted. I was somewhat mad and sad and she looked annoyed. So I figured that I should leave her alone for a bit. I walked out of the café and headed home quickly.

---------

"Bunta! Wake up!" A voice yelled.

"Hnn…No I don't want to."

"Bun-Chan!! Wake up!!" I opened my eyes.

"Seika, why are you waking me up?! It's Sunday!" I was annoyed.

"You're taking me shopping." She said happily

"No. I'm playing tennis today."

She sighed.

"Fine. But you're treating me to whatever I want later."

"For a college student, you act like a 10 year old."

"Hey! You like cake just as much as I do!"

"That's true! Anyways you'll be able to see some of my genius moves!"

"You? A genius? HA! If you're a genius then I'm a bear!"

"You are a bear!"

"HEY! Fine! I got you a bunch of Green Apple gum and two free vouchers to a chocolate buffet."

"Gomen Seika-chan!"

"Fine, I forgive you!"

"Yay!" She patted my head.

When we got to the buffet, it was amazing! There was every type of cake or anything involving chocolate. There was a chocolate fountain. I couldn't wait to eat. I rushed over to the brownies and the ice cream.

"I'm gonna get sooooo sugar high!!" I started stuffing my face with chocolate cake, strawberry cake, cookies, brownies, rocky road ice cream, and fondue.

"YUM!"

"Bun-Chan, are you having a good time?"

"Yup!" She smirked

"See! I told you it would be worth missing tennis! And after this let's go drinking!"

"WHAT?! I'm under aged!"

"So! Live a little!" Seika already had the drunken look.

It was now around 7 and I was trying to get Seika to go to the Starlit Café. She was a bit drunk since she just downed 2 bottles of vodka. So she was clinging on to me.

"Come on now. Let's go this café. They serve really good cake."

"Bun-chan I want to get more vodka!" I was literally dragging her down the street. She was mad enough and I wanted to apologize. Finally we were right across the café. I saw Karin walking out of the café. She stared at me and stomped up to me.

"I hate you!" She screamed. Then she ran away before I could say anything.

"Who was that?" Seika asked

"She's Karin, the girl I like."

"It doesn't look like she likes you that much." She said flatly.

---------

Today is Valentine's Day, the day when all the regulars get mobbed. But it also meant chocolate!! As I was walking to school, these bunch of girls came running towards me.

"Marui-Sama!!! We bought you chocolate!!!!"

"Thanks" I smiled taking the brightly colored boxes from there hands. They all squealed and ran away.

"Marui looks like you already got a lot of chocolates this morning." Nioh said while walking to me.

"I know! Isn't it great? I guess I could pig out tonight!" I exclaimed happily.

"Marui! Nioh! What are you two doing here your suppose to be at practice! 30 laps!" Sanada shouted

"You know what Fuk U Buchou!"

"…."

"Nioh what did you say?" It was a very angry Yukimura. "Nioh! 1000 laps around the school!" Sanada barked. He started running and I went straight into the tennis courts. The whole morning practice we were surrounded by screaming girls.

"Yagyuu-Sama!!"

"Sanada-Sama I love you!!!"

"Nioh-Sama!!!"

'Marui-Sama!! I have some chocolate for you!!"

"Thanks!"

"Man, Valentine's Day is so annoying!" Jackal said, frustrate.

"You don't like it because you don't get any chocolate!" Akaya said sticking his tongue out. By the end of the day I received almost 67 chocolates. A New Record!

Later that day I found myself on 42nd street. My heart was beating fast. I don't know if I should go or not. I took a deep breath in, ran down the street and entered the café.

"Karin, do you have any chocolate left? No other store seem to have anymore." I asked hastily and out of breath. She looked very concerned. I wonder if I should've just asked Seika for the chocolate she bought yesterday. Her eyes drifted behind the counter. I really hoped she had some left.

"Um…yeah. There's one left. Here." She handed me the small heart shaped box.

"You made this right? When do you get off work?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Yeah I did and I get off about now." She said hesitantly.

"Good." I smiled. She turned away and started to take her apron off.

"Karin wait!" I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Here." I pushed the chocolates towards her. She looked surprised. I wonder if it was lame giving her the chocolate I just bought from her. "That girl yesterday, was my cousin, she came home from college yesterday and I had to spend the day with her. That's all!!! I swear!" I said all in one breathe. She smiled and laughed a little. She took the chocolates gratefully.

"I was wondering; when you get off work, would you mind talking to me over coffee and cake?" I smiled.

"I don't know, I think I'm busy." She said childishly. I nudged her and she smiled.

"Gladly." she softly whispered.

As we held each others hand and together we went out the glass doors in the slowly drifting snow to go talk over coffee and cake.

* * *

Whee! I'm done! Finally! It took so long! Anyways, I'm debating whether or not I should make a squeal. Anyways Please Review!


End file.
